


Uneasy

by Superpennyable



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Gen, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superpennyable/pseuds/Superpennyable





	Uneasy

Brown glass flew across the room, exploding as soon as they touched the wooden tables. The atmosphere was rowdy like always: people yelling across tables, cheering to rounds for the many reasons they can come up with, the piano's voice ringing out tunes no one knows (except the player of course) but is constantly competing with the banter of the soldiers, who could care less about the music that was playing.

This sight was usually a welcome call to Hawkeye and BJ. In fact, this was their safe haven from stress and to forget about what they just got through doing for a few hours. Even if it was short and gave them a blinding headache that make them wonder if maybe they overdid the drinks.

  
Usually they walked in there like they always did, swinging the wooden gate, Hawkeye leading the way with BJ trailing right behind him, ordering a couple of whatever they got, drink it and then wait on the crowd to see if they should stay or go 'home' to make their own concoction.

  
Usually, they were ready to forget.

  
But today, they felt uneasy.


End file.
